Don't Leave Me Lonely
by Sheytune
Summary: When Brennan thinks Booth doesn’t remember her, she turns to his brother. What happens when Booth remembers? WARNING: Originally written for a KinkInTheBones prompt of Jared/Brennan/Booth, double penetration.


******Title**: Don't Leave Me Lonely  
****

**NOTE: **If you're not old enough to be reading this, this would be a good time to find something else to read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

You got him to the hospital. You stayed with him while he talked with the doctors.

You called Rebecca, and his grandfather, and tracked down Jared in India.

You were in the operating room during his surgery. You watched the doctor drill through his skull. You saw the tumor while it was still entwined with his brain. You watched as the neurosurgeon removed it.

When the operation was over, your relief was overwhelming. The doctors told you it would take at least a couple of hours for him to wake up, so you went home, showered, and changed and were back at his bedside an hour after the surgery. You didn't want him to wake up alone.

But he didn't wake up after two hours.

Or three hours.

By four hours after the surgery, the room was filled with medical staff checking his vital signs, trying to figure out why he wasn't waking up.

Five hours after the surgery, the doctor told you that it was an unusual reaction to the anesthetic, and the only thing that you could do was wait for him to wake up.

So you waited.

And waited.

You slept fitfully on the couch in his room, waking at every unfamiliar sound. You ate - when you ate - cafeteria food Cam, Angela, or Hodgins brought you. You tried to believe that it wasn't your fault, despite the unbearable feeling that if you had noticed that there was a problem sooner, the outcome would have been different.

After a day, you asked Angela to bring you clothes and your laptop. At least that would give you something else to focus on while you waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After four days, he opened his eyes. You don't know how to describe the feelings that swept over you when he did - elation and relief and joy and love don't seem like enough to really convey how you felt.

Before you could even process the mix of feelings rushing through you, it all came crashing down.

He asked who you were.

Reeling from the question, you somehow managed to explain that you were going to get the doctor before fleeing from the room.

You were out at the nurses' station when Jared arrived, having rushed back from his trip.

At the sight of the familiar face, you fell apart. When you think about it now, you feel sorry for Jared. He had spent two days racing through India on his bike, trying to get somewhere with an international airport. When he got to an airport, he spent 2 days on flights and in airports getting back to DC. After all of that, he got to the hospital only to have his brother's partner collapse into his arms, crying so hard he couldn't understand what she was saying.

At the time, though, all you knew was that you weren't alone. Despite their problems, Jared and Booth love each other, and you knew Jared would help.

And he did. He held you when you cried and, when he was able to calm you down, he convinced you to go back to Booth's place with him to get some sleep.

Normally, you would have protested, but you were tired, and scared, and having his arms around you felt a little like having _Booth's _arms around you, so you agreed.

When you got to Booth's place, Jared ordered take-out and insisted you take the first shower. By the time the food got there, you were both showered and you were wearing one of Jared's t-shirts.

By the time the food was gone, you were both yawning. Jared had prepared the guest room while you were in the shower, and you had every intention of taking it while he slept in Parker's room. However, when you reached the doorway, you knew you couldn't sleep there alone.

It had been a long time since you had allowed someone to see how needy you are, but you couldn't help yourself as you begged Jared to stay with you so that you wouldn't be alone.

And he did. You fell asleep quickly, wrapped in his arms.

When you woke up, you thought for a minute that the arms around you belonged to another Booth. That lasted for a second, before you remembered - the Booth you wanted didn't remember you. Your slight movement at the thought must have woken Jared, because his eyes opened. At that moment, all you wanted to do was forget how much it hurt. That's why you kissed him.

It worked. As you kissed Jared, tugging off his clothes and your own, you momentarily forgot your pain. As his hands explored you – and you explored him – you blocked the image of the confusion on Booth's face out of your mind. When his cock thrust into you, you were able to focus only on the sensations that caused.

And when your orgasm hit you and you couldn't stop crying, Jared held you yet again.

You knew that having sex with his brother was something that Booth wouldn't be able to accept, but that didn't matter, because Booth didn't remember that you existed.

Despite your behavior that morning, you like to think you are a loyal person, so you crawled out of bed with Jared, showered, and the two of you headed back to the hospital.

When you got there, you found out that Booth did remember you and, in fact, he thought the two of you were married.

You've never been hit by a bus, but the way you felt then is how you'd imagine you would feel if you had been. While you were having sex with his brother, Booth was lying in a hospital bed thinking you were his wife.

The guilt was overwhelming. You stayed at the hospital, and you talked to the doctors, and you kept Booth company, trying not to flinch when he called you "Bren" or when he looked at you with his heart in his eyes.

When visiting hours ended and Booth urged you to go home, you left the hospital. Somehow the cab took you back to Booth's place. When Jared answered the door, you attacked him, wanting nothing more than forgetfulness for a while.

Booth stayed in the hospital for three weeks. You spent your days on the couch in his hospital room and your nights having sex with Jared in Booth's guest room.

Yes, your sexual relationship with Jared caused you shame and guilt, but sometimes, sitting on that couch while Booth slipped yet again and called you his wife or talked about the child he sometimes forgot wasn't real, it was the only thing that kept you going.

You're pretty sure Jared was as conflicted as you were. You learned the signs that he was about to start a conversation you couldn't handle, and got very good at using sex to distract him. After all, your sexual relationship with him was to _stop_ you from thinking, not force you to think about what you were trying to avoid.

The day Booth got out of the hospital, things had to change. You couldn't imagine fucking Jared with Booth asleep down the hall. That was the first day you invited Jared to your place.

Despite the guilt you _knew_ he was feeling, he showed up.

You knew you should stop your affair with Jared, but somehow you couldn't. Every night Jared would show up at your place. The two of you would have sex, then he would leave – neither one of you wanted him to have to explain overnight absences to his brother.

Your house of cards came crashing down around you a week after Booth was discharged from the hospital.

It was late at night. As usual, Jared was over. That night he had you naked and bent over the arm of your sofa while he thrust into you from behind. His hands were toying with your breasts, and his mouth was on the back of your neck, driving you crazy. You could feel yourself building towards orgasm, and were using your internal muscles to squeeze his cock. Your eyes were shut, and you didn't hear the key turning in the lock or the door opening.

Somehow, you _did_ hear Booth's sharp intake of breath, and you looked up to see a look of devastation on his face.

You gasped out "Booth!", which distracted Jared and caused him to look up, slowing his pace as he did. By this time, Booth was backing out of the door, stammering "Oh! I'm … I'm sorry, Bones, I should have called", and trying to retreat.

Bones?

He hadn't called you that since before his surgery.

Suddenly, you realized – he remembered _you_. Not some dream version of you, but the real you. And naturally, his first thought would have been to find you.

You're not sure which of the three of you was most surprised when you said, "Booth! Don't go!"

It didn't hit you at the time, but later you realized how absurd it was to ask your work partner to stay while his younger brother was still fucking you.

However, Booth rarely says "no" to you, and he stayed.

You needed to touch him, to make sure he was back, and it was the most natural thing in the world to ask him to come over to you.

You've never seen him look so uncomfortable, but he did.

When he was beside you, you twisted slightly, grabbing on to his shoulders for balance, Jared still inside of you. You asked "You remember?" and, at his nod, gave him a big hug.

Now that you were plastered against him, you could feel his erection. Somehow, this turned you on even more, and you asked, "Will you stay?"

You're not sure who was the most surprised when he said "yes" and lowered his head to kiss you.

The details of the rest of the evening are still a blur. You remember breaking off the kiss long enough for Booth to remove his shirt. You're pretty sure that you were the one who unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down. You remember Jared pulling out of you and turning to leave, and you remember asking him to stay.

A few moments are crystal clear – that amazing first real kiss, the look on Booth's face as he entered you for the first time, the feeling of fullness as Booth's cock filled your pussy and Jared's cock filled your ass. You had never trusted anyone enough to have anal sex before, but you knew you were safe if Booth was there.

After the first time, you grabbed the hands of both Booths and led them into the bedroom. (Frankly, it was self-preservation – you were pretty sure you weren't going to be able to remain standing much longer.)

You remember lying on the bed between the two men, both of them exploring your body with their lips and hands.

You remember Booth's jealousy when you touched Jared – somehow, he had made his peace with Jared touching _you_, but he wanted all of your attention on him.

You remember the taste of Booth's dick in your mouth while Jared fucked you again.

You remember how safe and happy you felt as you drifted off to sleep.

If you had had the presence of mind to think about it, you would have expected the next morning to be awkward and strange, but somehow it wasn't. It was like the three of you had reached an agreement without ever talking about it.

You sat around your table, eating toast and scrambled eggs and drinking coffee, and it felt normal. After breakfast, Jared got up and you walked him to the door. He kissed your forehead, saying "Be happy, Tempe", and he left – and that was it.

You turned into the arms of the Booth who never leaves you, and you knew that for the first time in a long time you were home.


End file.
